


In The End

by 3FALL3N



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Castiel, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, Timeline What Timeline, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3FALL3N/pseuds/3FALL3N
Summary: Castiel had long since taken on the name Winchester, with great pride from the brothers, his brothers. Castiel felt his emotions, ones he never thought he could have, swell inside him. When he was nothing but a soldier Castiel had only thought of a grander plan, uncaring for those lives he ruined in the process. But on his journey with the Winchesters he had learned that even the tiniest life had great purpose.Team Free Will.





	In The End

The sun shone down bright and beautiful. 

The birds could be heard singing their beautiful songs. 

Castiel walked down the old broken path and mentally reminded his self to bring conceret next time to fixe the large cracks in the stone. Castiel let his gaze wander over the fields, the grass would need to be cut too, he noted.

In the distance he spotted them.

Those boys who had saved this world more times than anyone would know, whom Castiel could call brother. This family, Castiel mused, never betrayed him, never forgot him or tried to change him. They only wanted to help. 

They gave him purpose. 

Castiel had long since taken on the name Winchester, with great pride from the brothers, his brothers. Castiel felt his emotions, ones he never thought he could have, swell inside him. When he was nothing but a soldier Castiel had only thought of a grander plan, uncaring for those lives he ruined in the process. But on his journey with the Winchesters he had learned that even the tiniest life had great purpose.

Team Free Will. 

Castiel could see them clearly now as the sun no longer seemed to hide them but shine behind them. As if even such cosmic powers bowed to the brothers. And Castiel smiled as he thought they probably do. From putting Lucifer back in his cage, to speaking with God and Death like they were old friends. Castiel even had to hold back a laugh as he proudly remembered when Dean killed Death just for the sake of his younger brother. 

And that Castiel mused, made the Winchesters unstoppable.

Two brothers against the world and everything in-between. 

Big brother Dean doing everything to make sure Sammy was safe and Sam doing everything in his power to be everything his big brother was. Nothing in all creation could keep them apart, and Castiel for all the wrongs he had done and the mistakes he had made could call himself one of them. They had forgiven him. Sam had called him brother with a smile on his face and Dean had given a gun and told him not shoot himself. Castiel could never express his gratitude for them, could not even imagine what he would have become if not for them. Castiel finally reached the top of the hill and gazed down on the gleaming black stones with only slight hesitation. Castiel was sure he would always expect them to be standing here. In those days so long along ago Death had seemed unable to touch them. 

Castiel had forgotten they were not immortal. 

In the end it was age that tore them down. Sam had gone first, a heart attack the night after a case. He had been tired, but satisfied. Two young children tucked under each arm, far away from the monstrosity's they were killing.  
Dean had been devastated of course but also relieved that it wasn't the monsters they hunted that took him but something akin to normal. The only death he would have accepted for his baby brother.   
That month Castiel had woken up each morning expecting Sam to come back. That is until the next case.   
In hindsight Dean had gone in a way only Dean could.   
Guns Blazing.  
It was just meant to be a vampire den, nothing that had not been done a thousand times before but this one was a trap. Castiel cursed himself still to this day that he had not gotten there sooner. That he had not fought harder, been just a little better. But wishful thinking did nothing for him now. Even still, that night haunted Castiel. The sound of gunfire and the knifes slicing everything in there path. And still he was too late.

Then silence, as Dean Winchester fell to the ground, dead.

The vampires had mocked him, as Castiel dropped to his knees and wept silent tears before his fallen brother.   
'weak weeping Angel' they cackled. And Castiel only remembers thinking how disrespectful they were being. How it should have been them all on floor and not Dean. Castiel only remembers how it felt to let go. To forget that he was one of the good guys. To reap what they had sow. 

And then it was morning and he was mourning. 

With only blood stained hands as evidence of his massacre.

For months after Castiel had sought out ways of bringing the brothers back again. He had done it before, he knew he could do it again. 

And then he found them, hidden, in a far off corner in heaven. The fourth of July. The fireworks. Castiel saw their smiles. They knew they were dead. But they were finally at peace. 

Castiel couldn't take that away. Not again.

Many decades had past since then and Castiel had lost track of the years. The world had been through many changes and much strife. But, Castiel smiled, it all still existed because of two brothers who never stopped fighting. 

Castiel gazed at the gleaming black stones and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my one shots are kinda depressing I'm sorry I have no idea what this is other than a sad Short story. I've just been in a sad story kinda mood so I hope no one hates this to much lollolololololololololololololololol please let me know if I misspelled something and yea thank you for reading this shit okay BYE


End file.
